ngyesandwoomyfandomcom-20200213-history
I Slightly Want to Go Home
I Slightly Want to Go Home is the third episode of Season 3 of Ngyes and Woomy and is the overall fifty-fifth episode. Summary While having a sleepover with Kaleigh, Woomy feels homesick. Plot The episode starts with Ngyes introducing the viewers to Woomy, but Woomy tells Ngyes to be quiet because she is practicing sleeping for her first ever sleepover at Kaleigh's house. While Ngyes and Woomy are having lunch, Woomy discusses Ngyes what he does during sleepovers at Quinton's house. Ngyes says he and Quinton play marbles, build an ginormous track for their racing cars, and make cowboy camps in their sleeping bags. Woomy says she can't wait. While talking on the phone, Kaleigh tells Woomy that her mom said she only needs to bring a toothbrush, next day clothes, and her sleeping things. Woomy asks no nothing more, and Kaleigh says no because she has games, crayons, and everything, even some things for her midnight snack. When Woomy arrives, Kaleigh tells her midnight snacks come at the very end and do other things first. Woomy and Kaleigh then do things together, such as playing go-fish, dressing up, and coloring pictures. After Woomy rolls out a sleeping bag to sleep in, Kaleigh says it's almost time for dinner, and they will take baths afterwards. Woomy asks if they have the midnight snack after their baths, and Kaleigh says no because after the baths is her favorite cartoons. Woomy says she ususally watches Pirate Inkay because it is Ngyes's favorite show, but Kaleigh says she doesn't watch pirate shows because she loves cartoons. While having dinner, Woomy says it tastes nice, except for the tomatoes. Woomy and Kaleigh then decides to save the tangerines for the midnight snack. Kaleigh is taking a bath while playing with her Oshawott toy. Woomy tells Kaleigh that she is brushing her teeth because she always brushes her teeth before a bath, just like Ngyes. Woomy asks Kaleigh when she brushes her teeth, and Kaleigh says she brushes her teeth after her bath. Woomy then gets in the tub and decides to sit in the tappy end, because she sits at the tappy end at home. Meanwhile, Kaleigh realizes that the cartoons are playing, so she and Woomy put on their pajamas and rush to Kaleigh's bedroom. Kaleigh tells Woomy that her mother said they have ten minutes until lights out. Woomy and Kaleigh then start the midnight snack. Woomy asks Kaleigh if they should have cookies or tangerines, and Kaleigh says cookies. They then start to eat the cookies, until Kaleigh starts to become a bit too tired for tangerines, but Woomy says the tangerines are the best part. Kaleigh then says it is time for lights out, but Woomy says it hasn't been ten minutes yet. Woomy decides to play another game, so Kaleigh then decides to get Pixie ready for bed. Kaleigh decides that Pixie should sleep in a special bed with her Mudbray. Kaleigh then tells Woomy that it is time for lights out. Woomy turns on the light and tells Kaleigh that there is something wrong with the light, but Kaleigh says it is fine and turns the light off. Woomy turns the light on again and says she wants to go home. Kaleigh asks Woomy why she wants to go home. Woomy says it is not because she forgot something, and it is not because she feels sick from the midnight snack, it is that she wondering what happened on Pirate Inkay and wants to go home to ask Ngyes, but Kaleigh says she can ask Ngyes tomorrow. Woomy says the sleeping bag is making her want to go home, so Woomy and Kaleigh switch places. Woomy tells Kaleigh that she needs Pixie to be with her so she can sleep. Kaleigh asks Woomy if it makes her feel better, and Woomy says everything looks different and makes her feel funny. Kaleigh asks Woomy what is different, and Woomy says Kaleigh brushes her teeth after her bath while she brushes her teeth before bathtime, Kaleigh watches Ponytas while she watches Pirate Inkay with Ngyes, and they haven't played "I Went To The Moon", a game that she plays with Ngyes at bedtime. Woomy tells Kaleigh that they play "I Went to the Moon" by pretending to go on a vacation on the moon while taking turns bringing funny things to bring, for example, Woomy brings a Fletchling, then Kaleigh brings a Fletchling and a Ponyta. They start to play, and Kaleigh says she brings a Ponyta, but Woomy says Ngyes always lets her start. They start over, and Woomy brings Tinted Shades, then Kaleigh brings Tinted Shades and a Ponyta, then Woomy brings Tinted Shades, a Ponyta, and a Fletchling, then Kaleigh brings Tinted Shades, a Ponyta, a Fletchling, and a tomato. However, Woomy tells Kaleigh that Ngyes would never bring a tomato to the moon, so Kaleigh decides to bring a flashlight instead. Kaleigh then brings Tinted Shades, a Ponyta, a Fletchling, and a flashlight, and realizes that Woomy has already fallen asleep. and goes to sleep as well. Quotes Trivia *Quinton only wears his pajamas in this episode. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:All Episodes